


eagerness

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the kink meme. Makoto is well-hung and Nagisa has a size kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eagerness

"Let me  _see!_ " Nagisa yells for the nth time. He's eager, pressing against Makoto and begging relentlessly, and has been for the past few minutes. Makoto's backed against a wall and has no real means of escape – though one swift movement would separate him from Nagisa. He’s strong enough, but he simply doesn't have the heart or will to push Nagisa away. If it were anything else he’d been asked of, he’d probably do it for him. Nagisa has a good way of making men do what he wants. It must be because he looks cute and begs  _really_  well –  
  
Wait. Don’t think about that.  
  
"Na-Nagisa, I  _can’t_..."  
  
"Yes you  _can_ , you just won’t! Why not? We've seen each other naked before... c'moooon, I just want to see it!"  
  
"But  _why_  do you want to see it?" Makoto asks, stammering and nervous. It isn't appropriate for an old friend he’d just been reunited with to go asking him to whip out his dick. That’s really random, really creepy, and really disconcerting. At least they’re alone. But that doesn't make it any better.  
  
"Just because! You show me and I’ll shut up, promise. I won’t do anything."  
  
The look in his eyes makes Makoto doubt that.  
  
"I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, Nagisa. Someone could come in and—"  
  
" _Ma-ko-to_ ," Nagisa whines, sounding each syllable of his name. A shiver runs down Makoto's spine. Oh, that sounded nice. A bit too nice. He melts against the wall a bit more, feeling Nagisa press a hand against his chest. His heart beats rapidly, and by the way Nagisa smirks, he knows the boy can feel it. "Won’t you  _please_  show me? Pretty please?"  
  
He gulps. With great reluctance, he finally nods, worried that if Nagisa keeps looking at him with such a lustful gaze, he’ll end up getting hard and making the situation worse. Okay. They had seen each other naked when they were kids, so if he thinks of it like that, nothing could go wrong. Right? Right. Absolutely.  
  
"I’m so happy! Mako-chan, you’re the  _best!_  Oh, oh, I’ll take your pants off for you, all right? Just stay there!" Nagisa cheers, dropping to his knees. Makoto gasps and his eyes widen. He hadn't been expecting  _that_ , even with all the begging. The way Nagisa looks, hands on his belt and working hastily, is very sexy in itself. It’s like he’d been waiting for this for a long time. The more Makoto stares, the more he notices minute details: Nagisa's lips are parted, his pupils are dilated, and his cheeks now have a faint red color to them. He’s definitely eager. He’d been looking forward to this. The thought turns him on, though he tries to think of other things to make sure he doesn't get hard.  
  
The cool air brings him further to his senses, but the loud gasp makes him twitch. Nagisa's eyes are wide, his mouth is hung open. He knew Makoto had been big for his size back then, but he’s  _humongous_  now. Nagisa almost wants to compare the length with his arm, but he refrains.  
  
It makes him drool.  
  
"Amazing... you’re so  _big_ , Mako-chan," he murmurs, tilting his head and observing him from all angles. Even while flaccid, Makoto's cock is amazing. He instantly wants to touch it and stroke it and feel it get hard against his palms. He wants to wrap his lips around it and suck hard, trying to cram it all down his throat. The images flood Nagisa's mind and his eyes narrow, gazing with a dazed look to him. He doesn't touch, just like he promised, but he’s definitely staring hungrily. He wants it. It’s perfect. He wouldn't want anyone else, if only he could have Makoto fuck him.  
  
"O-Okay, I think you've seen enough—" Makoto stammers, body shaking. Nagisa whines a little, leaning in just a bit closer. If Makoto moves, he’d be brushing against Nagisa's face. It’s done purposefully, and Makoto instantly freezes, knowing that it’s intentional. He holds his breath. "Nagisa?"  
  
"Not so fast, Mako-chan! Just a little bit longer," Nagisa says, his voice softer.  _He’s turned on!_  Makoto presses further against the wall, his realization alarming him more. Nagisa is most definitely turned on. There’s no doubt in his mind that he is. He can’t see if he’s hard, though why he’d want to see in the first place doesn't make sense to him, but he can tell. That voice, that facial expression; it’s complete desire. Nagisa is busy looking at his balls now, his tongue wetting his lips. It’s starting to get to Makoto. His cock is getting hard and he feels hot all over his body. His good friend is staring at his cock with want. Nagisa, who had been so innocent and cute and like a brother to him, wants him.  
  
He finds himself not minding it as much as he had a few minutes ago.  
  
"Aha! Mako-chan's getting hard! Does that mean it’s okay to touch you now? Can I lick you? Put your cock in my mouth?" Nagisa asks hurriedly, gazing up with childish glee. The word 'cock' coming from Nagisa makes him harder, but he doesn't say anything. He can’t find his voice. Nagisa leans in and brushes his cheek against Makoto's dick, breathing hard. Makoto can feel the heat of his breath and he shudders. "Hey... I need an answer. Is it okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto grunts, nodding his head. Nagisa doesn't hesitate. He moves to wrap his hand around Makoto's thick cock, stroking it up and down slowly. He wants to savor the sensation. He wants to feel him get fully hard. His gaze is still on him, grinning smugly as he strokes him slowly. Makoto makes eye contact with him and he blushes bright red out of humiliation. Shutting his eyes, he turns his head away out of shame, not wanting to meet Nagisa's devilish grin of satisfaction.  
  
"Don’t be so embarrassed. Your cock is so big and perfect. I love it. I love Mako-chan's cock. I’m gonna make sure you feel good, so relax, okay? Just relax," Nagisa whispers, stopping his hand around the base of Makoto's cock. He runs his tongue against the tip, wetting it before parting his lips, just like he had wanted to. He’s too big, and Nagisa's too inexperienced to fit him all that well inside his mouth, but he hopes he’ll be able to get used to it. He moves forward as best as he can, jaw stretching and hurting a tad. He’s too big, much too big, so he can only get a little bit in his mouth, but he works around it. He bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on what he can, groaning in delight at how he tastes and feels in his mouth. It’s so, so hot and feels so wonderful.  _More, more, more_ —  
  
" _Nagisa_ ," Makoto groans, his hand going to the boy’s messy blond hair. He can’t help but say his name as he sucks on him like that – it warrants praise. Nagisa is kissing his cock, licking it, and sucking on it in worship. When Nagisa looks up at him again, the face makes him move forward with his hips a little, jerking. Makoto doesn't want to forget it. Nagisa's eyebrows are furrowed, his face is bright red, and he’s drooling. The key thing that Makoto gets lost in, making his cock throb, is the look in Nagisa's eyes. It’s a mixture of hunger, lust, and absolute adoration. His heart pounds as Makoto keeps eye contact, Nagisa making an effort to keep looking at him. He can tell the way he’s staring makes Makoto further turned on, so he plays it up a bit more. When he pulls back, he breathes heavily, moaning and tilting his head to the side. Instead of sucking on him again, Nagisa keeps his lips parted, stroking the rest of Makoto's length.  
  
Teasing Makoto further, he directs the head of Makoto's dick to rub all over his tongue, flicking the tip over the slit. Nagisa pulls back with a grin, soon returning to running his tongue down and up the full length. He gives kisses here and there, finally moving to pay attention to his balls. He runs his tongue over each, parting his lips to kiss and play with them a bit. The thought of how much cum must be ready to come out from them makes Nagisa weak, his hand stroking Makoto's cock faster. All he can think about now is making him come. He wants to taste it, to feel it, to have it splatter on his face. For this first time, he’s definitely going to make sure he tastes it all. Would it be good? Would it taste terrible? He doesn't care. He’ll eat it all up no matter how it tastes.  
  
Makoto is groaning even harder, tugging on Nagisa's hair. He’s getting close, not able to last much longer with how much he’s being worshiped. He can’t meet Nagisa's gaze anymore, but he murmurs his name again, causing him to come back to sucking and licking his cock. Makoto is definitely grateful for the sensation again, leaning his head against the wall as he rocks his hips carefully. When Nagisa sucks hard, he groans loudly, tugging sharply and jerking his hips. Nagisa moans and presses his hands on his hips, sucking again. It makes Makoto come, his muscles contracting as he breathes harshly, the spurts shooting into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa stays still for his, eyes shut tightly as he feels ever y drop hit inside his mouth. Some of it shoots straight into the back of his throat, almost making him gag. He focuses to keep calm, sliding back a tad so the rest of his cum collects on his tongue. When finished, Makoto's body sags against the wall, and Nagisa pulls back, swallowing thickly.  
  
It’s  _delicious_. It’s such a strong taste, very salty and thick, but so good. Nagisa eats it all up, breathing hard as he gets it all down. He shifts to sit on his ass, his legs numb and his head fuzzy. He’d come from sucking him off, as noted by how sticky his underwear feel. He must have come when Makoto had moved his hips at one point – he distinctly remembers feeling it. Licking his lips, Nagisa rubs down to feel his cock, looking back up to Makoto.  
  
"I want more."

\--

  
Ever since then, Makoto and Nagisa have established a sexual relationship. Nagisa, as it turns out, is very demanding when it comes to sex. He usually has to beg, but once he has Makoto saying it’s okay, he calls the shots. He tells Makoto how he wants to be fucked, if he wants to just suck Makoto off, or if he wants Makoto to give him special treatment. Nagisa prefers to have Makoto's tongue in his ass, though he definitely loves it when he’s sucked off, too. It’s easier for Makoto to get all of him in his mouth, though he’s worked hard enough to accommodate Makoto's large cock. In fact, deepthroating is among one of Nagisa's favorite things, along with having his mouth fucked completely by Makoto. There’s something so satisfying with standing there and having a cock pump his mouth and throat. He’s addicted to being filled in every way possible.  
  
He’s been getting needier and needier, especially since they've gotten a somewhat successful swim team going. Rei is Nagisa's new best friend, though he’s mostly using that to make Makoto jealous. He exploits it with no one suspecting a thing, making the surprise sex from Makoto even better. He’d been so shocked the first time Makoto pinned him down and fucked him hard, that he’s made sure he became even closer friends with Rei. It’s cruel, he knows it, but he can’t help it when it just feels so good. It’s genuine, too. Just asking Makoto to be rough wouldn't nearly be as fun. He always reassures him he only wants him, so it’s all fine in the end.  
  
A new swim team means new swimsuits. Nagisa loves shopping, especially if it’s for swimsuits. That meant modeling them, which meant focus on his body. He loves attention, but more so from Makoto. He’s purposefully picked out a pair of skimpy, pink swim trunks, knowing full well that Makoto won’t be able to think anything but dirty thoughts. They cling just right to his body. Knowing Rei and Haruka are too busy with their own swimsuits, he steps out for Makoto, posing cutely.  
  
"Well? How do they look?"  
  
"They suit you," Makoto says, looking Nagisa's body over. They’re very cute, but they’re also quite erotic. Nagisa turns around, showing Makoto how they made his ass look. Oh, they definitely suited him. Nagisa gives him a smirk, looking out of the booth to see if any of the others were present. Seeing as they weren't, he motioned Makoto to join him in the changing booth.  
  
Makoto follows him. They’re very much in public, and Haruka and Rei are in stalls right next to him, but he doesn't care. He grabs Nagisa's ass in his hands, making him gasp quietly. Nagisa clings to him, hooking a leg over Makoto as he presses against him. Without hesitation, Makoto maneuvers Nagisa to be pressed against the back wall, kissing him and holding him in position. He taps his leg so Nagisa knows to lower it, working on getting himself out of his clothes. Nagisa is content to brush his tongue over Makoto's to keep his patience from wearing thin, knowing that he’d soon be focusing on staying silent.  
  
Because Nagisa had first sucked Makoto off in a locker room, public sex is a thing that they've grown accustomed to. Nagisa knows how to keep quiet, as does Makoto. They've done various things while in public – from grinding to full on penetration. Nagisa's favorite was when they were on a train. Makoto had been all the way inside of Nagisa and filled him up over and over. He could barely stand once they got to their stop, but it had been so worth it. Each time is a new thrill. This is, however, the first time they've done it with Haruka and Rei so close by. Gou, too, is present, but she’s busy staring at biceps to notice that Makoto and Nagisa had sneaked away. Currently, Nagisa's body is flush with the wall, his ass present for Makoto to enter. The first thrust is always the best, as it’s the sensation of being filled that makes Nagisa so happy. He hums as Makoto fills him up, pleased that he wastes no time in fucking him.  
  
Makoto wraps a hand to pump Nagisa's dick, knowing they have to make it quick. Nagisa rocks his hips a tad, working and focusing on getting them both off. Makoto bites Nagisa's neck lightly, burying his face against his shoulder as he thrusts in and out of him. They can hear Rei ask Gou and Haruka if they’d seen where Makoto and Nagisa went off to, and it makes Nagisa shiver.  _We’re right here. Makoto is fucking me. He’s fucking me. He’s filling me up. I’m going to be full of cum and unable to change swimsuits._  
  
"Beats me," Haruka says, looking at his pair of ‘new’ swim trunks.  
  
"I thought I just saw them... Nagisa's definitely changing clothes! Makoto must have went to find one for himself," Gou replies, giving Rei a glance over. Rei sighs, disgruntled. What’s the point in shopping if not everyone is there to see which swimsuit is the most beautiful on him?  
  
Nagisa bites his lip as they keep talking, feeling Makoto hurry. The slap of skin against skin is particularly loud, and the smell will no doubt tip them off this time – Nagisa arches, the thought making him come. Makoto smirks against him, thrusting in again hard as he feels Nagisa cling to him. His hand grips Makoto's as he’s pumped, knowing he’ll be forced to lick it up. If he dirties Makoto's hand, it’s his job. He never complains. He does as instructed to when Makoto raises his hand up for him, getting it all as he shudders and feels Makoto starting to fill him up. Breathing heavily, he turns around and rests his back against the wall, his face flushed and his expression one of pleasure.  
  
"Buy it," Makoto whispers.  
  
After dressing again, he makes sure no one’s looking, sneaking back out. Nagisa has to collect himself, refusing to model anything else and simply purchasing two swimsuits. Rei questions him if he’s feeling all right, to which he says, "I might be getting a cold."


End file.
